chasse aux serpents
by microorga
Summary: Suite de OS où les lions chassent les P, UA. DM/HG,SS/SB, HP/BZ, RW/TN voir introduction pour plus de détails
1. Introduction

Une petite note pour introduire la suite.

Ceci est un ensemble d'OS ayant une trame de fond identique. Ce sont des PWP, plus précisément des jeux sexuels entre adultes consentants.

**Premier OS**

Cet appétissant petit reptile

Drago Malfoy / Hermione Granger

**Deuxième OS**

La jouissance de ta reddition

Severus Snape / Sirius Black

**Troisième OS**

Petit cobra

Harry Potter / Blaise Zabini

**Quatrième OS**

Fallait juste demander

Drago Malfoy / Hermione Granger

**Cinquième OS**

Plus vicieux qu'un serpent

Ron Weasley / Théodore Nott et Severus Snape / Sirius Black


	2. Cet appétissant petit reptile

_**Titre: cet appétissant petit reptile**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: DM / HG**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Remarques : PWP, jeux entre adultes consentants**_

* * *

Dans deux jours, Blaise et moi, on devait pendre le train pour Poudlard pour entamer notre dernière année. Et pour fêter dignement la fin des vacances, Blaise avait proposé d'aller s'amuser dans une boite de nuit moldu de sa connaissance.

-Et pourquoi aller dans une boite de moldu, crachais-je à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami.

-Drago, franchement réfléchit un peu. On a écumé toutes les boites du côté sorcier et on a chassé tout ce qui pouvait être potable. Il nous faut du sang neuf pour clôturer nos vacances. Et le seul endroit, où on trouvera de la chair fraîche, c'est du côté moldu.

Merde ! Il avait raison. La dernière fois, on s'était ennuyé et j'avais dû me rabattre sur Pansy pour ne pas terminer la nuit seul. Et depuis, elle s'était un peu plus collée à moi, si c'était possible

-Ok, je te suis, ai-je grogné.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à l'entrée d'une boite de nuit moldu. Celle-ci ressemblait une arène. Elle était de forme cylindrique avec la piste de danse au centre. Sur les degrés tout autour de la piste étaient disposés canapés bas et poufs où la jeunesse moldu s'affalait pour discuter, boire ou draguer. L'avantage de l'entrée de la boite, c'est qu'elle était tout en haut permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la piste et des gradins. Blaise posa sa main sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, me fit à grand sourire, puis partit de son côté pour chasser. Moi, mon regard se porta sur un podium où un drôle de manège s'opérait. Régulièrement, je voyais un jeune homme monter sur le podium où dansait une jeune femme, y rester quelques minutes en dansant puis repartir dépiter et vite remplacer par un autre. Je descendis les marches me menant vers la piste et surtout vers le podium où la jeune femme se mouvait sensuellement. Arrivé en bas, je pus admirer ma proie, car c'était elle que j'allais chasser ce soir. Pour l'instant, je ne la voyais que de dos mais si la face était aussi belle que la pile, j'allais terminer les vacances en beauté.

Elle portait une courte robe noire moulante laissant voir une grande partie du dos et surtout un tatouage représentant une panthère endormie au creux des reins de la jeune danseuse. Sa chevelure châtain était remontée en un chignon lâche où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches qui venaient caresser sa peau en une douce caresse. Hum, cette fille était un appel au viol et au vu du nombre de garçons qui tournaient autour d'elle, je n'étais pas le seul à le penser. Mais, moi je n'allais pas rester là à la regarder bouger et à tenir ma queue dans la main. Oh, non, je vais la mettre dans mon lit et la faire se mouvoir sous moi de plaisir. Cette nuit, cette petite moldu allait connaître tout le plaisir qu'on pouvait avoir à être baisé par un sorcier de Sang-Pur. Je sentais une diffuse chaleur au creux des reins rien qu'en y pensant.

Je bousculais le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à monter sur le podium en lui jetant mon regard le plus meurtrier pour couper court à ses protestations puis je montais sur le plot pouvant enfin voir le visage de la Belle. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé, une bouche pleine qui appelait les baisers rendant ce visage magnifique. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais voir ses yeux car la belle les avait fermés. Doucement tel un prédateur ne voulant pas faire effrayer sa proie, je m'approchais d'elle et je passais un bras ferme et possessif autour de sa taille. Je me collais contre elle et me mis d'abord à son rythme pour lentement imprimer le mien. Je la sentis se coller un peu plus contre moi et tenter de nous faire reprendre son rythme. Mais moi Drago Malfoy,je ne laisse jamais personne m'imposer des choses surtout pas une moldu. Sentant ma résistance, la jeune femme s'inclina et se laissa diriger. Les musiques se sont succédées et mon corps s'est échauffé au contact du sien, caressant sa peau chaude et douce et m'enivrant de son parfum sucré, une vraie friandise que j'avais hâte de manger.

Un instant, sa cuisse a effleuré une partie de mon anatomie qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et je pu enfin découvrir la couleur de ses yeux, chocolat. Une boule d'angoisse apparu en moi quand j'ai rencontré son regard,celui que je devais avoir au moment où j'avais pris ma proie dans mes filets, la fierté d'avoir eu une belle proie et l'avidité de la goûter. Sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

-Le serpent croyait chasser un chaton mais le chaton se révèle être une lionne qui va faire qu'une bouchée de cet appétissant petit reptile, me chuchota-t-elle.

Gloups !!!! J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte qui était attiré par une plante inoffensif, belle et sentant bon faisant miroiter un bon festin et qui se retrouve dans la gueule d'une plante carnivore.

Et c'est là que tout s'accéléra, ses lèvres se sont approchées des miennes et les prirent violement m'obligeant à les entrouvrir pour qu'elles ne soient blessées au contact de mes dents permettant à la jeune femme d'insinuer sa langue dans ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. Un plaisir intense m'envahit me faisant perdre pieds. Quand je reviens à la réalité, j'étais dans une chambre, allongé sur un lit, complètement nu, ma Fierté dressée et la jeune femme nue assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Merlin. Ce que la robe promettait, était loin de représenter la réalité. Deux petits seins dorés tel des miches de pain sortant tout juste du four où deux tétons roses dressés appelaient les baisers et les morsures, une taille fine, des hanches larges et de fines cuisses. Humm !!!Mon idéal féminin et j'avais hâte de le dévorer. J'attrapais sa taille et d'un mouvement de rein, je voulu d'inverser les rôles. Mais elle a été plus rapide que moi et je me suis retrouvé les mains attachées aux barreaux de la tête de lit. Elle se baissa sur mon corps pour approcher sa bouche de mon oreille mettant en contact sa poitrine contre la mienne m'apportant un frisson de volupté.

-Oh, non, mon petit serpent. Une lionne ne se fait jamais dominée, jamais. Et tu va enfin connaître ce que ressens une proie prêt à se faire manger, me chuchota-t-elle en suçotant lobe de mon oreille.

-D'être à la merci de quelqu'un,continua-t-elle en déposant de petits baisers le long de mon cou.

-D'être sous sa domination.

Elle attaqua un de mes tétons, le suçotant et le mordillant,me faisant gémir de plaisir accentuant encore plus la chaleur au creux de mes reins.

-D'être impuissant, de ne pouvoir rien contrôler.

Elle recommença son manège sur mon autre téton amplifiant mes gémissements.

-De n'être qu'un objet sexuel pour l'autre.

Elle donna de lents petits coups de langue suivant la ligne de duvet blond qui descendait jusqu'à mon aine, me donnant des frissons dans le dos. Arrivé à la hauteur de mon sexe, elle donna un rapide coup de langue de la base vers le gland, m'arrachant un cri. Inconsciemment mes hanches s'étaient décollées du lit pour essayer de rencontrer encore une fois cette langue et surtout la bouche dont elle appartenait. Elle se redressa et appuya avec ses mains sur chacune de mes hanches. Je commençais à protester.

-De ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans les évènements.

En un instant, je me suis retrouvé bâillonné. Une peur s'insinua en moi, j'étais complètement à la merci de cette jeune femme, j'étais en son pouvoir. Si à cet instant, elle avait décidé de me tuer, je n'aurai rien pu faire. Bizarrement cette idée ne fit qu'accroître mon désir et me donna un frisson dans le dos. Ma tortionnaire me dévorait des yeux, se pourléchant les lèvres. Lentement elle approcha sa main de sa bouche et humidifia un à un ses doigts et sa paume, son regard rempli d'une grande faim plongé dans le mien plein de désirs. Doucement elle prit mon membre dans sa main chaude et humide et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient tout en reprenant la torture de mes tétons avec sa bouche augmentant un peu plus le plaisir que je ressentais déjà. Quand elle s'aperçu que j'essayais d'augmenter la cadence de ses caresses en bougeant mes hanches, elle se redressa arrêtant toutes caresses. Son visage prit un air sévère et je me suis senti tel un gamin pris en faute par sa mère. Je lui fis mon plus beau regard de chien battu pour m'excuser même si une toute petite part de moi avait honte de cette attitude de soumission indigne d'un Malfoy. Pourtant ce sentiment de se laisser diriger, guider, de ne plus s'appartenir était grisant et quand sa bouche avala goulûment mon sexe, je me détendis complètement et comme jamais, me laissant submerger par les déferlantes de plaisirs qui traversait mon corps au rythme de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui caressaient mon membre sur tout sa longueur.

Je retiens un cri de frustration quand les caresses cessèrent faisant retomber un peu la tension. Elle me sourit pour approuver mon attitude, remonta plus haut sur mon corps et dans un geste sensuel, elle s'empala sur moi en poussant un soupir de contentement. Lentement, poursuivant sa torture, elle montait et descendait mon hampe refaisant monter le plaisir. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand je la vis se caresser les seins. Merlin,comme j'aurai aimé être ses mains, pourvoir goûter leur douceur et leur souplesse. Le rythme augmenta commençant à lui arracher des gémissements, des soupirs doux à mon oreille répondant à mes cris étouffés par le bâillon. Nos souffles s'accélérèrent et le plaisir monta encore d'un cran m'obligeant à puiser dans le peu de self-contrôle qui me restait pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. D'un seul coup, je ne sentis plus la présence du bandeau libérant ma bouche et mes cris.

-Oh oui, petit serpent, crie, crie pour moi, crie ton plaisir, me dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir.

Et j'obéis à cet ordre, m'existant encore plus au son de mes cris et de ses halètements. Sa tête rejetait en arrière, la sueur coulant le long de ses seins, je la sentais prête à jouir, j'augmentais le rythme sans rencontrer de résistance de sa part. Quelques instants plus tard, elle jouit dans un cri s'écroulant sur moi, contractant ses muscles m'apportant ainsi la jouissance.

Nous sommes rester quelques minutes comme cela, elle sur moi, reprenant notre souffles. Puis le sommeil me prit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans mon lit s'en savoir comment j'y avais atterri et surtout ne me souvenant aucunement de ma nuit dernière. En passant ma main dans mes cheveux cherchant à me réveiller, je découvris des marques à mon poignet et le souvenir de la nuit me revient m'apportant rouge aux joues.

Alors que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, je vis entrer Blaise à la démarche un peu bizarre.

-Plus jamais, je ne qualifierai Potter de Saint, plus jamais.

-De quoi, tu raconte Blaise.

Celui-ci se servit un café mais ne prit pas place à la table.

-Hier soir, j'ai craqué sur le fessier d'un brun et je me voyais déjà besogné ce petit cul que j'imaginais serrer comme il se doit. Quand j'ai attrapé ce beau brun dans mes filets, j'ai reconnu Potter et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes sur un lit avec un Potter bougeant en moi me faisant hurler plaisir. Merlin, Drago si j'avais su que se faire prendre pouvais être aussi jouissif j'aurai été en dessous il y a bien longtemps.

Je le vis se plonger dans les souvenirs de sa nuit pendant quelques temps.

-Et toi, Drago ! Ta chasse a été bonne ?

-Je me suis fait moi aussi avoir.

Je lui montre mes poignets.

-Je me suis retrouvé très vite attaché à un lit servant de jouet sexuel vivant à une femme.

-Et tu as aimé ?

Je ne dis rien mais une rougeur apparu à mon visage répondant à Blaise.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

1er septembre, Blaise et moi étions sur le quai pour prendre le Poudlard express quand mon regard fut attiré par un dos et surtout une chute de rein où une panthère dormait. Je m'arrêtais et mon regard se porta sur le groupe d'étudiants qui parlait. Je reconnu rapidement Potter et son toutou de Weasley. Et comme c'est deux là, ne se baladaient jamais sans leur cerveau, je compris en un instant que la jeune femme était Granger.

-Granger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

-C'est Granger qui m'a eu. Au Merlin, j'ai couché avec Granger et j'ai aimé cela, dis-je d'un ton dégoûté.

J'entendis Blaise déglutir.

-Et je crois que si tu ne veux pas recommencer, tu as intérêt à éviter de te promener seul dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

J'ai vite compris où voulait en venir mon ami quand j'ai rencontré le regard de prédateur de Granger.

-Et toi, fais attention à ton petit cul, je crois que Potter a encore envie de le croquer.


	3. La jouissance de ta reddition

_**Titre: La jouissance de ta reddition.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: SB / SS**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Remarques : PWP, jeux entre adultes**_ _**consentants, Attention slash.**_

* * *

Encore une rentrée. Assis à la table des professeurs, j'observe les cornichons miniatures se faire répartir. Apparemment je ne vais pas avoir trop de crétins dans ma maison cette année. Je porte mon attention sur la table des rouge et or et surtout sur le trio insupportables. C'est enfin la dernière année que je vais les supporter, Merlin merci. Tiens les septièmes années se comportent bizarrement. Depuis quand la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout porte son chemisier aussi prêt du corps et avec si peu de boutons attachés et c'est quoi la tenue de Saint Potter, un T-shirt moulant sous la chemise d'uniforme ouverte et cette cravate à peine nouée. Et le dernier dégénéré de la tribu des roux comment ose-t-il venir à Poudlard avec un piercing à l'arcade. Quand aux autres, ils ne sont pas mieux, tous plus provoquant les uns que les autres. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventer ? Je vois l'autre pimbêche de Brown donner un papier à mon filleul qui se trouve à la table de ma maison. Celui-ci le lit et devient tout pâle. Qu'est ce que ces maudits Gryffondors ont encore fait ? Je quitte la table et fait envoyer un message à Drago pour qu'il me retrouve dans mes appartements, je veux tirer au clair cette histoire.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il était écrit sur le parchemin que l'autre pouffe de rouge et or t'a donné.

Drago se passe la main dans les cheveux signe de gène de sa part. Ce geste me fait apercevoir son poignet marqué. Je lui attrape au vol celui-ci et remonte la manche pour examiner cette blessure. A sa vue, je suis assailli par des images du passé.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Les joues de Drago rosissent. Merde, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que son filleul soit si gêné. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

-Explique.

-Y a rien à dire.

-Mais encore. Et je lui lance mon regard le plus glacial.

-Ok. Tu as gagné. Pour ça, il me montre ses deux poignets, c'est le résultat de ma rencontre avec Granger dans une boite de nuit moldu. Je me suis fait avoir. Je croyais chasser une pauvre petite moldu et je me suis retrouvé avec une lionne très perverse. Pour le mot, en gros il informe au Prince des Serpentards que la chasse aux serpents est ouverte et que lui et ses sujets de dernière année deviennent les gibiers des Gryffondors.

Je pâlis.

-Ils ont remis ça.

-Quoi ?

-A mon époque aussi les rouge et or ont lancé la chasse aux serpents.

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout. Rentre dans ton dortoir et fait attention les Gryffondors peuvent être encore plus vicieux que nous.

Assis dans mon fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, je me remémore cette nuit où je suis devenu la proie d'un Gryffondor.

SSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSB

A cause d'une énième insomnie, je me balade dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard en évitant Rusard et sa chatte. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je n'entends pas la personne qui me suit discrètement et au moment où je m'en aperçois, il est déjà trop tard. Je me retrouve plaqué contre un des mur de pierre, sans baguette et un de mes bras maintenu dans mon dos par mon agresseur.

-Alors Servilus, on se balade seul dans les couloirs. On ne t'a pas informé que la Chasse aux serpents est ouverte, me glisse mon agresseur au creux de l'oreille.

Et merde ! Bien sûr que j'étais au courant de ça mais franchement, je ne pensai que je deviendrai une des proie et surtout pas celle de Black. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas être sur mes gardes. Maintenant je suis pris au piège et je sens que je ne vais pas en réchapper sans y laisser des plumes.

Le sac à puce m'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide. J'essaye de m'échapper mais il est plus grand et plus fort que moi. En deux seconde, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos sur le bureau professoral me débattant avec l'autre à moitié allongé sur moi me tenant les poignets d'une seule main au dessus de ma tête.

-Tout doux petit serpent, je ne vais pas te manger juste te baiser, me murmure-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Je tente avec un de mes genoux de frapper sa partie sensible mais il réagit plus vite que moi et me bloque, me faisant sentir au passage que le toutou est content de la situation.

-Méchant Servilus.

Et il me mord violement à la base du cou me faisant gémir de douleur.

-Putain, Black ! A quoi tu joues ?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Pourquoi moi sale cabot.

-Pour avoir la jouissance de ta reddition, conclut-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Je l'ai déjà réalisé plusieurs fois dans mes songes maintenant on va le faire pour de vrai.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Je dirai plutôt que c'est toi qui vas te faire prendre et même que tu vas me supplier pour que ça soit moi.

Je ne réplique pas mais recommence à me débattre.

-Arrête Servilus, si tu continue à te tortiller comme ça, je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps.

Cette remarque me calme aussitôt, je n'ai franchement pas envie que Black jouisse sur moi.

-C'est mieux, continu-t-il à chuchoter, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je pourrais l'insulter mais je suis sur que ça l'existerai encore plus, alors je reste sans réagir face à ses baisers et ses caresses. Peut-être qu'il se lassera. Tout en mordillant mon cou, le cabot déboutonne ma robe de sorcier, desserre ma cravate et s'en sert pour lier mes poignets lui permettant plus de liberté pour continuer à me déshabiller et me caresser. Je sens mon corps peu à peu s'échauffer sous ses doigts et ses lèvres si habiles, mais mon dégoût et ma haine pour cet être me permet encore de me contrôler. Mais plus pour très longtemps, le sac à puce vient de trouver The Point, l'endroit qui me fait le plus réagir. Et là au diable les sentiments, ma raison se fait la malle et mon corps répond aux caresses par des gémissements et même la honte que je ressens de réagir comme ça aux attentions de mon pire ennemi ne font pas diminuer le plaisir. En quelques minutes, je suis complètement nu, mon sexe dressé plein désir, les yeux fermés pour savourer ses douces mains sur ma peau, ses dents qui maltraitent mes mamelons, sa langue qui taquine mon nombril.

Il descend plus bas déposant des baisers sur mes hanches, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses et frôlant mon sexe me rendant complètement fou de frustration. Sans crier gare, il avale ma hampe me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Oh Merlin, que c'est bon. Des vagues de jouissance parcourent mon corps m'approchant toujours un peu plus de l'instant ultime. Mais une brûlure entre mes fesses me fait redescendre sur terre. Ce sale cabot a osé insérer un doigt dans mon anus.

-Sors ton doigt de là, Black.

-Oh, non petit serpent, c'est moi qui mène la danse et je fais ce que j'ai envie. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu subis sinon c'est le bâillon.

Sachant pertinemment que je suis à sa merci et que de plus je n'ai franchement pas envi d'un bout de tissu dans la bouche, je ne bronche pas. De plus, cette intrusion m'a permis de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et je vais faire en sorte de lui montrer que je suis insensible à ses attentions. Mais peine perdu, deux minutes plus tard, je recommence à gémir comme une fille sous ses caresses, baisers et morsures. Je grogne tout juste un peu quand un deuxième puis un troisième doigt viennent forcer mon intimité. Le sac à puce prend plaisir à me torturer en me portant au bord de la jouissance pour ensuite me faire redescendre. Je cherche à m'empaler un peu plus sur ses doigts, à augmenter la cadence des va-et-vient de sa bouche mais toujours il contrôle, toujours il m'empêche de jouir.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander Servilus, si tu veux plus, me chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Mais jamais, je m'abaisserai à supplier cet être. Un moment, il va bien se lasser et me laisser, alors je finirai moi-même le travail. Mais à peine cette pensée me traverse l'esprit que pour ma plus grande honte, je m'entends dire.

-Putain sac à puce, prend moi.

-Avec joie.

Et un instant plus tard, je sens Black entrer dans mon intimité, me faisant presque jouir sur l'instant. Mais même en moi, le cabot continue à me torturer en contrôlant encore et toujours mon plaisir, ma jouissance. N'en pouvant plus, je me mets à supplier mon tortionnaire pour qu'il daigne m'apporter la délivrance, ce qu'il fait en quelques coups de reins, nous faisant jouir dans un cri.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis retourné dans ma chambre, la seule chose que je me souviens c'est que j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage et cette sensation était bien agréable. Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu peur que Black se vante de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, qu'il soit encore plus détestable qu'avant. Mais aucun chuchotement ne s'est produit à mon entrée dans la grande salle et ni Black, ni Potter n'ont changé leur habitudes vis-à-vis de moi. Au cours de l'année, Black m'a chopé trois fois plus, trois fois que j'ai recherché inconsciemment.

SSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSB

Première ronde de la rentrée, je marche dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard à la recherche d'élèves en dehors de leur dortoir. Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'entends pas que quelqu'un me suit. D'un seul coup, je me retrouve projeté contre un mur de pierre, les mains maintenu dans mon dos.

-Tu sais Servilus, que la chasse aux serpents a été réouverte.

-Je sais Black, je sais, mais cette fois, le chasseur va se faire attaquer par sa proie.

Et dans un mouvement de rein, j'inverse les rôles. Ce soir, le petit serpent va déguster du chien noir.


	4. Petit cobra

_**Titre: Petit cobra.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: HP / BZ**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Remarques : PWP, jeux entre adultes**_ _**consentants, Attention slash.**_

-Vas-tu t'assoir, dis-je à Drago.

Ca fait une heure que Drago arpente la salle commune commençant à me rendre fou et c'est peu dire, je suis quelqu'un de très calme en général.

-J'en peux plus. Ca fait deux mois qu'on est rentré et il ne sait rien passé. J'en ai marre de passer mon temps à regarder derrière mon épaule, à me demander quand ils vont attaquer. Merde. Je déteste cette atmosphère lourde, cette tension.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'angoisse. Ils nous ont prévenu, on sait à quoi s'attendre et on sait se défendre donc tous va bien, ils ne nous aurons pas une deuxième fois.

-T'es vraiment sûr de toi. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à t'échapper quand Potter aura décidé de te prendre. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont je vais réagir si Granger retente quelque chose. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai aimé être à sa merci et je crois que je me débâterai que parce que je suis un Serpentard mais je ne chercherai pas à fuir parce que je veux ressentir encore une fois cette félicité.

Drago s'écroule plus qui ne s'assois sur le fauteuil à côté du mien. Il est vraiment perturbé parce qu'un Malfoy ne s'écroule jamais dans un fauteuil, il pose délicatement son séant sur le coussin du fauteuil.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ma façon d'être. Franchement un Malfoy domine et prend ce qu'il a envie. Mais là, j'attends stupidement qu'elle fasse le premier pas, j'attends qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à moi. Je me dégoute d'être comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui sautes pas dessus, si tu as encore envie de l'avoir ?

-Parce que ça n'aura pas la même saveur.

Etouffant dans la salle commune, je pars me réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie avant le repas du soir. Cherchant à oublier les paroles de Drago qui étrangement font écho à mes interrogations, j'admire le parc de Poudlard. J'aime cette période de l'année où peu à peu les couleurs de l'automne disparaissent annonçant bientôt l'arriver du manteau blanc de l'hiver.

-Alors petit Cobra, on admire le paysage, dit une voix derrière que je reconnais facilement. Potter m'a rejoint en haut de la tour.

Je me retourne pour le voir. Il est appuyé sur la porte de bois qui donne accès à l'escalier de la tour, un pied posé sur le panneau de bois, les bras croisés et la baguette tenue négligemment entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il a en lui une certaine décontraction, une assurance qui n'est pas habituel chez lui et qui me fait presque frissonner de peur.

-Potter, que fais tu ici, alors que l'heure du dîner a sonné.

-En faite, je viens chasser mon repas, me dit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tu sais Potter, à Poudlard on n'a pas besoin de chasser pour manger. Les elfes préparent très bien à manger, Dis-je en me dirigeant vers Potter mais surtout vers l'accès de la tour pour descendre me restaurer.

-Oui, mais ils ne savent pas cuisiner le serpent et ce soir j'ai envie d'un petit cobra, prononce-t-il, un air gourmand sur le visage.

-Tu es vraiment taré, Potter. Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras un serpent en haut de la tour de Poudlard encore moins un cobra. Maintenant Potter, tu dégage de la porte et tu me laisses aller manger.

-Mais bien sûr.

D'un coup de rein, il se décolle de la porte, s'avance vers moi, me contourne et se dirige vers le garde-fou de la tour. Je reste un instant étonné de la réaction du Gryffondor, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre mon temps à me questionner sur l'attitude du rouge et or, je me dirige vers la porte souhaitant mettre rapidement plus de distance entre lui et moi avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Au moment où ma main se pose sur la clenche de porte, je sens un courant d'air froid me parcourir le corps. Je réalise que je suis aussi nu qu'à ma naissance. Je me retourne rapidement vers celui que je soupçonne être responsable de mon nouvel état. Potter est appuyé sur la balustrade semblant ignorer que je suis encore présent sur la terrasse.

-Potter, dis-je assez sèchement.

Il se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Oh, Zabini ! Tu n'es pas encore parti manger.

-Non, comme tu peux le voir. En faite, j'ai un petit problème vestimentaire et je suis sûr que tu es pour quelque chose. Rends-moi mes vêtements.

-Non, me répond-il assez sèchement, son sourire disparaissant.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps et il ne ressemble en rien à un frisson de froid. Non, c'était un frisson d'excitation. Les paroles de Drago me reviennent en mémoire et la vérité me frappe au visage. En faite moi aussi, j'ai envie de recommencer l'expérience que j'ai déjà eu avec Potter. Je réalise que j'ai passé deux mois dans les bras d'autres étudiants à essayer de retrouver l'intense plaisir que j'ai connu avec le Gryffondor. Et il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je sais, au fond de moi, qu'il n'y a que le survivant qui pourra me redonner cette félicité. Alors je m'incline, enfin, je m'incline comme tout Serpentard s'incline, en se défendant. Une seconde plus tard et un sort murmuré et Potter est aussi nu que moi.

-Joli sort sans baguette, mais ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas récupérer tes affaires. Au contraire, tu me facilites la tâche.

On m'a toujours dit que la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque. Eh bien, Attaquons. De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre nous connaissons la fin de l'histoire, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire le début. Je franchis en quelques pas la distance qui nous sépare, passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui prend violement ses lèvres. En aucun cas, je fais de ce baiser un moment doux et voluptueux, non j'en fais un baiser violent, dominateur car je sais que c'est le seul instant où je vais être le maitre de la soirée et que dans une seconde, dans une minute, je serais à sa merci. Alors je profite déposant des baisers voraces sur sa peau, goutant sa saveur, maltraitant ses tétons, le marquant de mes dents, apprenant par cœur les formes de son corps avec mes mains. Bizarrement il se laisse faire, il a l'air même d'apprécier. Alors je ralentis mes gestes, me fais plus caressant. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, il n'y a plus d'urgence. Il m'a accordé le droit de m'occuper de lui.

Je le sens basculer en arrière m'entrainant dans sa chute. Un instant, je crains qu'on se fasse mal à tomber sur le sol de pierre, mais nous rencontrons le moelleux d'un matelas. Potter a réussit à conjurer un lit sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie. Je ne prends pas le temps de m'arrêté sur cet exploit, je préfère faire gémir de plaisir le lion qui est sous moi. En faite de gémir, à cet instant Potter est entrain de ronronner comme tout félin qui se respecte. C'est un bonheur pour mes oreilles et un encouragement pour continuer.

Doucement, tout doucement et peut-être trop doucement, puisque Potter appuie sur mes épaules avec ses mains, je descends vers sa hampe vibrante de plaisir. Pas de préliminaire, ni de petites caresses, je la prends dans ma bouche, le faisant hoqueté de surprise et de plaisir. Ses doigts se prennent dans mes cheveux courts, il me donne le rythme des va-et-vient que ma bouche fait le long de sa hampe, je suis maintenant plus le maître et je l'accepte, je le laisse me diriger, je m'abandonne à son bon vouloir, je m'abandonne à mon plaisir, je me laisse submergé par la vague de délice que je sens dans tout mon corps. D'un coup de rein et c'est moi qui me trouve allongé sur le dos, le Gryffondor au-dessus de moi, qui attaque déjà mes pauvres mamelons à coups de dents me faisant éprouver de la douleur et du plaisir en même temps, m'arrachant des gémissements de bonheur. Merlin, que c'est bon. Je sens descendre vers mon sexe qui demande un peu d'attention et que Harry lui donne, me faisant perdre compétemment pieds, je ne suis rattaché encore au monde réel que par cette bouche qui joue avec ma hampe. Je ne sens à peine ses doigts, un à un entrer dans mon intimité pour me préparer à la suite. Sa bouche quitte mon sexe pour mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et langoureux pendant qu'il se place entre mes jambes et que son sexe frappe à l'entré de mon intimité. Il arrête son baiser et plonge son regard vert émeraude dans le mien, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux ?

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je commence à m'empaler sur son sexe. D'un coup de rein, il finit d'entrer en moi nous arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il commence un long et lent va-et-vient en moi, passant inlassablement sur mon point de jouissance me faisant voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières abaissées sur mes yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Je les ouvre et tombe sur ses yeux verts voilés de désir, de plaisir et je sais qu'il lit la même chose dans mon regard. Sa main prend possession d'une des miennes et la guide vers mon sexe, referme mes doigts autour de ma hampe et intime ma main de monter et de descendre au même rythme que ses coups de rein en moi. C'est trop pour moi et quelques instants plus tard, une immense vague de jouissance me submerge me faisant pousser un dernier cri en écho à celui d'Harry qui s'écroule sur moi.

Doucement nous réapprenons à respirer, laissant les battements de nos cœurs ralentir. Distraitement, je passe ma main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry. Alors que d'habitude, je ne supporte pas de rester auprès de mon amant d'un soir, là j'apprécie son corps sur le mien et je regrette que l'on ne soit pas dans une chambre à l'abri des regards pour avoir la joie de m'endormir dans sa chaleur. Harry se redresse et me dépose un petit baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

-La prochaine fois petit cobra, me dit-il dans un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace.


	5. Fallait juste me demandre

_**Titre: Fallait juste demander**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: DM / HG**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Remarques : PWP, jeux entre adultes consentants**_

* * *

-Quand ?  
Hermione me jette un regard étonné ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ma question. C'est sûr, je jetterai le même regard si une personne m'abordait à la bibliothèque avec cette question.  
-Quand quoi, Malfoy, me demande-t-elle sérieusement.  
Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je deviens dingue. J'ai perdu tout contrôle quand j'ai vu revenir Blaise, après le diner, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une sourde jalousie m'avait envahi. Lui, avait eu ce qu'il voulait alors que moi, ca faisait deux mois, que j'attendais que ma belle m'attaque, me soumette, me domine, me fasse jouir comme elle-seule à pour l'instant était capable de le faire. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'ai couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour trouver Granger, pour lui montrer que j'existais, que je l'attendais, pour…

Me sentant complètement ridicule, je me retourne et pars en courant quittant ma belle, fuyant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, à dire. Je m'apprêtais à la supplier de s'occuper de moi, de me donner un peu de son attention. Ridicule. Je suis ridicule. Dès que j'arrive dans les cachots, je m'arrête et me réfugie dans un coin sombre pour reprendre mon souffle, mon calme et remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Je me dois de reprendre mon masque avant de rentrer dans ma salle commune. Ce soir, je ne souhaite pas supporter mes camarades et je me dirige donc vers les dortoirs et surtout vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche qui me détendra et me calmera.

C'est avec bonheur que je me glisse dans mes draps et d'un dernier geste de baguette, je ferme les rideaux du baldaquin m'isolant complètement du dortoir. Fatigué par toutes les émotions de la soirée, je m'endors dans un soupir. C'est la sensation d'un poids en plus sur mon lit et d'un souffle chaud dans mon cou qui me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'une main douce me bâillonne et qu'un souffle chaud me chuchote à l'oreille.  
-Chut, petit serpent reste calme.  
Cette voix. Cette chaleur dans mon dos. Hermione. Elle avait osé venir dans le dortoir des Serpentards et surtout elle avait osé pénétrer dans mon lit.  
-Tu sais si tu avais envi de moi, il ne fallait pas avoir peur tout à l'heure. Il fallait juste me le dire. J'aurais répondu avec joie à ta demande.  
Son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou m'apporte des frissons de plaisir et je sens mon sexe se gonfler de sang pourtant je tente de protester malgré sa main sur ma bouche et j'essaye de me retourner pour faire face à l'intruse.  
-Reste calme, Drago. Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, tu sais que je suis capable de le faire.  
Oui, je sais qu'elle peut le faire et ce fait me détend complètement, je suis à sa merci.

Je la sens relâcher son étreinte et je peux me retourner pour la distinguer. La lumière du dortoir qui passe à travers les rideaux du baldaquin donne à son visage une douceur et une chaleur qui m'attire. Hésitant, je lève main et l'approche de son visage dans l'attente d'un quelconque regard courroucé. Mais mon geste fut accueilli par un sourire de la part d'Hermione. Alors délicatement, je pose la pulpe de mes doigts sur son visage et le caresse, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Ma main glisse avec lenteur vers sa nuque et j'approche son visage du mien pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'effleure à peine sa bouche et recule mon visage du sien. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin. J'ai peur de l'avoir contrarié. Mais je rencontre son doux sourire. Alors sans la brusquer, je rapproche une nouvelle fois d'elle pour un profond baiser. Je la sens me rendre mon baiser, mais elle ne fait pas un geste de plus. Je ne comprends rien à son attitude. Elle me laisse prendre toutes les initiatives et ça m'angoisse, j'ai peur de mal faire, de ne pas la satisfaire. Je comprends que c'est sa nouvelle torture, sa nouvelle façon de me dominer, je me dois de tout faire pour la combler. Mais comment faire ? Je ne sais pas, moi. Je ne m'occupe peu du bien-être de mes compagnes d'un soir. Mon but premier est de prendre mon plaisir, à la fille de se démerder pour prendre le sien. Mais ce soir, je dois m'occuper d'elle avant de moi, la satisfaire avant moi, et je ne me sens franchement pas à la hauteur.  
-Soit à l'écoute, me chuchote Hermione avec un sourire d'encouragement comme ci elle avait lu en moi mon angoisse.

J'applique à la lettre son conseil et me mets tout de suite à l'écoute de son corps. Je recommence à l'embrasser doucement, une de mes main dans sa chevelure, l'autre dans son dos qui la caresse. Elle frissonne. Après quelques minutes, Je la sens se détendre dans mes bras et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je passe une de mes mains sous son chemisier pour prendre possession d'un de ses seins. A l'écoute de ses réactions, le cœur battant à tout rompre de peur de la voir mal réagir. Mais je la sens juste venir vers ma main et soupirer de bien-être sous ma caresse.

Le fait de marcher sur des œufs aurait dû me faire perdre mon excitation et pourtant alors que nous sommes au début de nos ébats, je suis déjà sur le point de craquer. Il faut que je me contrôle. Mais comment faire quand devant moi s'offre la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle est allongée sur le dos le corsage de son uniforme ouvert, la poitrine encore enserrée dans la dentelle sombre de son sous-vêtement. Je suis à genoux sur le lit entre ses jambes relevés de chaque côté de moi. Sa tête posée sur mon oreiller, elle a fermé ses beaux yeux et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle précipité. Je passe ma main le long d'une ses jambes habillée de noir glissant sous sa jupe pour trouver l'attache qui retient le bas de soie. Le bruit du tissu qui frotte sur sa peau porte sur mes nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve. Il faut que je me concentre encore plus sur ma partenaire, je ne dois pas me laisser aller maintenant.

Je parcours de baisers et de caresses le corps nu qui est sous moi. A chaque fois, que ma main ou ma bouche approche de son mont de vénus, elle se tend et ce geste trahit sa frustration et son désir d'aller plus loin. Et ses mains cherchent par tous les moyens de toucher le plus de surface possible de mon corps. Je dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et me redresse pour satisfaire à sa demande de me voir nu. Plongeant mon regard plein de désirs dans le sien brulant, je commence à déboutonner un à un les boutons de ma veste de pyjama, mettant le plus de sensualité possible. Face à mon strip-tease, elle ne reste pas inactive. Ses mains lentement parcourent son corps caressant sa poitrine puis glissant vers son antre. Je vois l'un des longs doigts fins commencer à jouer avec son bouton de chair. Mon dieu, elle veut ma mort. Délicatement, son doigt glisse vers son puits chaud bientôt suivi par un deuxième, commencent un lent va-et-vient. Je suis tellement hypnotisé par ce spectacle que je ne m'aperçois pas qu'Hermione a fini de me déshabiller grâce à un sort. Je ne m'en rends compte que quand elle chuchote ces quelques mots qui me font définitivement perdre la tête.  
-Prend-moi, maintenant.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, je la pénètre lentement. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas jouir sur l'instant tellement son antre est accueillante. Je reste immobile un moment savourant sa chaleur et son étroitesse puis lentement je commence à bouger mon bassin d'avant en arrière pour caresser l'intérieur de son antre, nous arrachant à l'un et à l'autre de doux soupirs. C'est elle qui commence à accélérer la cadence, nous emmenant plus haut, toujours plus haut dans le plaisir et la jouissance. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je la sens partir au septième ciel m'emmenant avec elle.

Ne voulant pas être trop lourd sur elle, je prends place à côté d'elle, l'encerclant de mes bras. Ma douce vient se blottir contre moi déposant un baiser sur mon torse.  
-La prochaine fois n'hésite pas à demander, au lieu de t'enfuir comme un serpent, me chuchote Hermione.  
Oui, la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas à chasser une jolie lionne.


	6. Plus vicieux qu'un serpent

_**Titre: Plus vicieux qu'un serpent**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: RW/TN et SB/SS**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Remarques : PWP, jeux entre adultes consentants, relation homosexuel.**_

* * *

Depuis la fin du repas d'hier soir, j'ai envi de me faire un cabot. Cette envie s'est insinuée en moi, doucement, petit à petit, me rendant complètement obnubilé par ce désir, de me faire ce chien. Et je me retrouve ce soir à errer dans Poudlard, alors que tout le monde dîne, pour éviter sa présence à la table des professeurs. Parce que cette envie risquerait de me faire faire des choses, qui risquerait de choquer beaucoup de gens. Comme prendre Black sur la table au milieu de toute la population poulardienne.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention à mon environnement et ne réagis pas assez vite quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retrouve étaler au sol, pétrifié, et mon agresseur, qui est autre que Black, me place un bracelet au poignet, bloquant ainsi ma magie. Génial, je suis à la merci d'un dégénéré du cerveau, d'un sal cabot.

Black me soulève d'un sortilège et me balade dans les couloirs. Il fait tellement des tours et des détours que j'en perds mon sens de l'orientation et quand nous pénétrons dans une salle, je suis incapable de la situer dans le château. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème premier. La seule chose sur quoi je dois me concentrer, c'est comment me sortir de là. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois sur le sol et d'un sortilège, Black me libère du sort de prétification. C'est le moment d'essayer de sortir de ce piège. Alors que le sal cabot m'attrape pour m'aider à me relever, je tente de lui y échapper en lui donnant un coup de pieds bien placé. Mais le chien avait prévu ma tentative, et esquive facilement mon coup, tout en me maintenant. J'ai beau me débattre, Black est plus fort que moi, et je me retrouve rapidement attaché à une chaise.

- Franchement Severus, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis plus fort que toi. Tu ne ferras jamais le poids contre moi.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, je me contente juste de grogner de dépit. En retour, Black me répond du sourire supérieur. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce mec?

-Bien! Maintenant que tu es conscient que tu es à ma merci, j'espère que tu seras coopératif et que tu va prendre bien sagement cette potion.

Black sort de sa poche une petite fiole. La pénombre de la salle m'empêche de distinguer la couleur du liquide et de pouvoir déterminer quelle potion, cet idiot de Black, va me donner.

- Allez, Severus, soit un gentil petit serpent et ouvre la bouche.

Par pure contrariété, sachant pertinemment que Black arrivera à me faire boire cette potion, je détourne la tête en serrant fermement les lèvres.

- Oh! Severus! Ne fais pas l'enfant. Ne m'oblige pas à être violent.

Je ressers un peu plus les lèvres.

- Franchement, tu aimes être bousculer, tu as vraiment des tendances masochistes.

S'il croit que je vais lui répondre et en profiter pour me faire ingurgiter son truc non identifié, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

- Tu me laisse qu'un choix, Severus.

Le cabot emprisonne mon menton dans une de ses puissantes mains et me force à remettre ma tête parallèle à mon corps et à la basculer en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à cette agression, qu'une douleur violente venant de mes parties génitales, me fait ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un cri de douleur. Black profite de l'instant où ma bouche est entrouverte pour me glisser son immonde breuvage.

Fier de m'avoir fait ingurgiter son liquide, Black relâche mon menton et enlève son genou de mes parties sensibles. Un sourire narquois, il me toise de toute sa hauteur, attendant sans doute, les effets de la potion. Potions que je n'ai su identifier, ce qui m'inquiète au plus haut point. Ce chien n'a jamais été capable de réussir une potion correctement et je commence à m'inquiéter des effets sur ma personne de ce breuvage raté. Ceux-ci arrivent quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai l'impression qu'un millier de mains me caressent, saturent mes nerfs de sensations. L'état de désir de ce matin se transforme en plaisir, affolant mon cœur, rendant ma respiration saccadée. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement. Je ne donnerais pas ce plaisir à ce cabot. Mais je ne peux en retenir un quand Black décida de me dévêtir complètement, libérant ainsi ma virilité pressée dans son carcan de tissu.

-Yes, hurle Black après avoir entendu mon gémissement traître. Ca marche.

- Black, que m'as-tu fait, dis-je entre deux halètements.

-T'occupe, me répond-il.

-Black!

Je commence à sérieusement à m'échauffer, et dans tous les sens du terme. Et ce sal cabot l'a bien compris. C'est le sourire aux lèvres, me sachant bien exister sexuellement, qui se dirige vers la porte, dans l'intention de partir, pour éviter de supporter ma colère.

-Black, reviens tout de suite.

-Désolé, mon petit servichou. Mais je dois être présent au repas du soir et en plus je dois faire la première ronde. Il va falloir que tu m'attendes un peu.

Comprenant que ce chien va me laisser attaché sur ma chaise, nu et sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion de luxure pendant un certain temps, ma colère augmente un peu plus, refoulant pour un temps les effets de la mixture donnée par Black.

-Black, tu ne comptes pas me laisser ici, comme ça, je hurle très en colère.

- Hélas, si. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant de m'occuper de toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le temps va vite passer avec ce que je t'ai donné.

Black me débite cela, la main posée sur la clenche de porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pas du tout désolé de ma situation.

-Black!

-Chut, chuchote-t-il un doigt sur la bouche. La salle donne sur le couloir principal. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que les élèves te voient dans cet état.

Et sans me laisser le temps de lui répliquer, ce vaurien de cabot ouvre la porte et s'enfuit, me laissant seul dans une des salles qui donne sur le couloir principal, couloir utilisé par tous les élèves voulant se rendre vers la grande salle. Cette pensée m'a à peine traversée l'esprit, que je vois courir quelques retardataires au repas. Merlin et tous les membres de la table ronde en sont témoins, je hais ce crétin de Black.

Me concentrant pour ne laisser aucun son sortir de mon corps, je me laisse submergé par le plaisir que m'apporte le breuvage, laissant ma colère contre ce cabot retomber. Ca ne sert à rien de rester en colère pour l'instant, mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

Trois-quarts d'heure ont dû passer, depuis que Black m'a laissé dans cette salle, puisque dans mon univers de félicité, je distingue le son des premiers élèves qui quittent la salle. Ce bruit aurait dû calmer mes ardeurs. Je suis quand même nu, attaché sur une chaise, ma virilité bien réveillée, et tout juste caché par l'obscurité de la salle, située dans le couloir le plus fréquenté de Poudlard. Je sais qu'à tout moment, je peux me faire surprendre par un élève ou un professeur. Et pourtant, cette situation m'excite encore plus. Seul, la douleur de mes ongles incrustés dans mes paumes, tellement je serre les poings ainsi celle de mes lèvres martyrisées par mes dents, me permet de rester, un tant soit peu, au-dessus de la vague de plaisir qui tente de me submerger. Je faut que je reste assez lucide pour ne pas faire de bruit et ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Pendant un temps qui me semble long, je vois passer des groupes d'élèves de plus en plus nombreux puis de plus en plus espacés. Et pendant tout ce temps, je dois lutter pour me faire discret, je ne peux me laisser complètement aller. Je vois passer Potter et sa clique dans les retardataires. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Toujours en retard pour tout. La belette male est pire que les autres, puisqu'il traîne derrière le groupe. Enfin, pas longtemps, parce que cette andouille pénètre dans la salle. Il se cache dans l'ombre de la pièce et scrute le couloir. Quelques temps après passe devant la porte, Crabbe et Goyle, suivi par Zabini, Drago et Parkinson qui discutent entre eux. Et enfin, Nott, lisant un livre tout en marchant tranquillement derrière le groupe. D'un geste rapide et un peu brusque, Weasley attrape Nott. Celui-ci pousse à peine un couinement avant d'être plaqué contre le mur, une grosse main plaquée sur la bouche, son livre à ses pieds. La main est peu de temps remplacée par une bouche qui dévore sa consœur. Nott s'accroche à la nuque du rouquin et enroule ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. Le Gryffondor soutient, sans effort son camarade, en glissant ses mains sous les fesses du Serpentard. Il le porta vers le bureau du professeur, pour le déposer devant. N'arrêtant aucunement de s'embrasser, Nott détacha la cravate de Weasley et lui donna à l'aveuglette, dénoua la sienne et arrêta d'embrasser le Gryffondor, tout en lui remettant le bout de tissu vert et argent. Avec un sourire plein de luxure, Ron fit un geste de la main pour que Théodore fasse un demi-tour sur lui-même. Je me crispe un instant, Nott risque de me voir pendant la manœuvre. Mais, heureusement pour moi, Celui-ci se tourne dans l'autre sens. Ma réputation est sauve. Pour l'instant.

Le roux bande les yeux de son camarade de classe, puis attrape ses mains pour les lier dans son dos. Le Gryffondor se colle dans le dos de son camarade et lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille. Puis se dirige vers la porte, pour la fermer. Et M….. Quand Weasley se retourne, il ne peut me louper. La fermeture de la porte a changé les ombres de la pièce, me mettant en pleine lumière lunaire. Une expression de surprise pendant quelques instants apparaît sur son visage, avant qu'elle soit remplacé par un sourire coquin et un regard appréciateur sur ma plastique. Sans me quitter du regard, le Gryffondor se dirige vers Nott, le retourne lentement vers lui, me fait un clin d'œil et se concentre complètement à son camarde.

Tout en déboutonnant lentement la robe d'uniforme du Serpentard, le roux l'embrasse avec passion. Avec délicatesse, il fait glisser le vêtement des épaules du vert et argent, puis le long de ses bras, profitant pour caresser la peau mate de son partenaire. Quand la robe fut bloqué par les poings liées de Théodore, Ron remonte lentement ses mains dans l'autre sens, donnant des frissons à Nottt. Le jeune homme s'écarte de son compagnon pour l'admirer. De là où je suis assis, je ne peux louper l'excitation du Serpentard, à peine contenu par son sous-vêtement. Ron se met à genoux aux pieds de son camarade, délasse une à une les chaussures du vert et argent, puis les retire. Puis, il passe les doigts sous l'élastique et descend lentement le dernier vêtement qui reste à Théodore, libérant son sexe qui se dresse fièrement devant le visage du rouge et or. Celui-ci s'empresse d'engloutir, faisant gémir mon élève et moi-même par la même occasion.

L'arrivée de Weasley et de Nott m'avait permis d'occulter pendant un instant la sensation de toutes ses mains sur mon corps, me permettant de faire redescendre la pression. Mais voir Weasley aux pieds de Nott, dégustant le membre d'un vert et argent, m'a refait démarrer au quart de tour. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux empêcher la vague de plaisir de me submerger, et mes gémissements font écho à ceux de Théodore. A un moment, Ron se redresse et pousse gentiment le Serpentard à se coucher sur le dos, sur le bureau. L'image de mon élève, alangui sur un meuble représentant l'autorité, la cambrure exagéré par ses mains attachées placées sous ses reins n'est que luxure, encore plus quand Weasley l'aide à poser ses pieds sur le bord du meuble. Sans aucune pudeur, et plein d'indécence, Théodore est allongé, les cuisses écartées, les fesses au bord du meuble, invitant quiconque à venir s'amuser à son trou. C'est un véritable appel viol. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor n'est pas insensible à cette invitation. Il déboutonne rapidement du jeans qui c'était affublé pour le repas du soir au détriment de sa robe d'uniforme. Il le baisse à peine pour permettre à son engin de sortir de sa cachette de tissus. Merlin, Weasley ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Mon plaisir monte encore d'un cran. Et d'encore un, quand le rouge et or, la verge lubrifiée, pénètre lentement Nott sans l'avoir préparé au préalable. Pourtant celui-ci ne semble pas gêné, son cul avale tranquillement la longueur de son partenaire, accompagnant la progression de gémissements.

Au premier va-et-vient du rouge et or, je ferme les yeux, trop pris dans ma félicité. Seul les sons des deux corps en mouvement, de la respiration erratique de Weasley et les gémissement, se transformant de plus en plus en cris de plaisir, de Nott m'atteignent, m'excitant encore un peu plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me répand dans un cri, en même temps que Théodore. J'ai pendant quelques minutes, un black-out. Puis peu à peu, les sons me reviennent ainsi que mes sensations. La potion fait toujours effet, mais je ne ressens plus aucune félicité, plutôt de l'énervement et surtout de la douleur. Mon sexe est encore dur malgré mon éjaculation et ça devient vraiment insupportable. Ron et Théodore ont repris leur esprits. Le rouge et or, après s'est réajusté, aide Nott à refermer sa robe d'uniforme. Le sous-vêtement du vert et argent dépasse de la poche arrière du jeans de son camarade. Salazar, comment je fais faire pour regarder mes deux élèves en cours, sans penser que peut-être, l'un des deux ou peut-être les deux, sont venu en cours nu sous leur robe d'uniforme? C'est un cauchemar, voilà que je fantasme sur deux de mes étudiants. Black va vraiment me le payer.

Ron dirige Théodore vers la sortie. Il lui a détaché les mains mais ne lui a pas rendu la vue. J'en suis heureux. Seul Weasley connaît mon infortune et c'est déjà une personne de trop. Avant de franchir la porte, le Gryffondor me libère de mes liens. Ils sont tous des bons saint Maritain dans cette maison. Je retire le bracelet que Black m'avait mis, pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma magie, récupère mes vêtements mis en vrac par terre par le cabot, ainsi que ma baguette. Ma virilité est difficile à enfermer dans mon boxer et douloureuse. Mais ma vengeance occulte facilement tous les inconvénients de la potion de Black. Un sort Tempus plus tard, je parcours les couloirs pour attraper le sal cabot. Cet homme est tellement prévisible que je sais exactement où il va passer dans quelques minutes. Je me cache derrière une armure et l'attends. A la seconde près, il passe devant moi. Je lui lance un stupefix et sans prendre le temps de me faire connaître auprès de lui, je repars dans les couloirs avec lui flottant dans les airs derrière moi. Après être descendu les étages, je traverse rapidement le grand hall pour prendre les escaliers des cachots. Je dépasse ma classe, mon bureau ainsi que mes appartement pour entrer dans une pièce, qui ressemble étrangement à une salle de torture. Je plaque black contre un mur, le libère du sort et jète rapidement un autre pour que les chaînes accrochées au mur, s'enroulent autour des poignets et des chevilles, lui écartant bras et jambes. Je ne peux retenir un sourire quand je distingue la peur dans le regard du chien après qu'il est fait le tour de la pièce. C'est vrai qu'elle peut être impressionnante, avec ses différents fouets, cravaches, martinets et autres instruments de frappe, son pilori, son chevalet, ses tenailles de différentes tailles et autres instruments de tortures. C'était la collection du prédécesseur de mon prédécesseur au poste de professeur de potion et directeur des Serpentard. J'aimais emmener dans cette salle quelques élèves incontrôlables de ma maison. Juste la menace d'utiliser les instruments les rendaient doux comme des agneaux.

Je laisse quelques minutes passer, pour que Black prenne bien l'ampleur de la situation. Puis je le laisse encore mijoter quelques instant alors que je l'ai complètement déshabillé. Dans un geste de pudeur, Black essaye de resserrer ses jambes pour cacher son sexe. Ce geste m'excite et ma propre virilité me rappelle à mon bon souvenir le mien, gonflé et écrasé dans mon boxer. Je vous est dit que j'emmenais mes élèves pour leur faire peur. Vous ai-je dit que j'emmenais mes amants également ici. Au bien sûr, je n'utilise aucun instrument de torture sur eux, enfin pas beaucoup. Mais surtout, je choisis toujours des amants qui aime mettre un peu de piment dans leurs relations sexuelles, qui aime ressentir la peur d'être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre et pour certains un peu de douleur. Et moi, j'adore distiller la peur et distribuer un peu de douleur, ça m'excite. Que voulez-vous, je suis un sadique. Et avoir Black à ma merci, sentir sa peur, le voir si vulnération me ferait presque jouir sans me toucher.

Je m'approche de lui et lui essaye de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je vais bien m'amuser. Premièrement, me débarrasser des effets de la potions.

- Que m'as-tu fait avalé?

Malgré sa peur, Black me défie. Foutu Gryffondor. Quoique. Grâce à son sal caractère, je vais vraiment pouvoir jouer avec lui.

-Comment tu as réussi à te libérer?

Intéressant.

- Je ne devais pas pouvoir me libérer?

- Non. Tu aurais dû être complètement submergé par le plaisir sans jamais pouvoir jouir. Tu aurais dû perdre complètement pieds, ne plus faire attention à l'environnement, sauf à ma présence. La potion me permettait d'être le seul à te soulager complètement et surtout tu aurais su, dès que j'aurais mis un pieds dans la pièce, tu m'aurais supplié de te délivrer, que je te fasse jouir. Cette situation aurait été merveilleuse pour moi. Oh Merlin!

Alors qu'il est attaché et à ma merci, Black bande en imaginant mes suppliques pour qu'il me baise. Il voulait m'entendre le supplier et bien on allait inverser les rôles. Mon sourire sadique s'agrandit et d'un mouvement de main, je fais apparaître un anneau à la base de sa verge, l'empêchant de débander et de jouir. Je prends plaisir à voir son regard choqué quand il prend conscience de mon acte de magie.

-Bien Black. Comme tu peux te rendre compte les choses deviennent sérieuses. Donc on va parler de choses sérieuse. Apparemment, la potion que tu m'as fait ingurgiter, n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Je n'ose pas te demander le nom de ce breuvage mais j'aimerais savoir si elle avait la couleur stipulée dans la recette quand tu me l'as donné.

Le cabot me regarde avec arrogance. Je ne peux que m'inquiéter, Draco a la même attitude quand il est en tort.

-La potion était verte comme le livre l'indiquait.

-Quelle nuance?

-Quoi quelle nuance, vert c'est vert, me répond hargneusement Black.

Ok, le chien montre les dents. L'écart entre l'écrit et la réalisation doivent être importantes.

-Quel est le niveau de la catastrophe Black?

Celui-ci ne répond pas à ma question. Je vais lui aider un peu. Je passe lentement ma main sur la verge de mon ennemi. Quelques instants plus tard, le cabot gémit de plaisir et ferme les yeux appréciant la caresse. Sans arrêter mes caresses, j'approche mon autre main d'un des tétons du brun que je pince fortement arrêtant ma caresse sur son membre. Il crie et me fusille du regard.

-Réponds à ma question et tu auras droit à une gentille caresse.

Black s'obstine à ne pas répondre. Je recommence ce manège deux fois, augmentant à chaque fois le temps des caresses. Je commence à peine une troisième fois que le cabot craque.

-10, murmure-t-il haletant.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas compris.

-Niveau 10.

Alors que je continue à le caresser, je porte mon autre main à sa gorge, l'étranglant un peu.

-Tu sais que cela aurai pu être très dangereux pour moi. Certaines potions anodines peuvent devenir des poisons redoutables quand elles sont mal préparées.

-Mais…elle..était…verte, prononce difficilement le cabot à cause de mes attentions sur sa virilité et du léger étranglement.

-Mais même une légère différence de nuance peut avoir de grandes conséquences. Tu aurais pu me tuer.

Mumh, ce regard plein de culpabilité me ferait presque jouir. Vraiment ces Gryffondors ont trop de bon sentiment même si par moment ils peuvent être plus vicieux qu'un serpent. Voyons comment il va chercher par se faire pardonner. Je relâche sa gorge. Je veux entendre ses excuses, tout ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour se racheter.

-Je..je ne savais pas. Elle me paraissait bonne même si elle n'était pas tout à fait de la bonne couleur. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être dangereuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. Et je suis heureux qu'elle n'est pas eu trop de désagrément, me dit-il sur un ton misérable.

Il faut que j'enfonce le clou. Il faut qu'il me propose de lui même ce que j'ai envie de lui faire.

-Pas trop de désagrément, c'est vite dit. Même si je suis assez lucide depuis que j'ai joui une première fois, il reste que la potion agit toujours et que ça devient vraiment agaçant, voir même douloureux.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé.

Black jète un regard sur mon entrejambe pour vérifier mes dires. Ma robe de sorcier est assez moulant pour ne pas cacher mon état.

-Je…Même…La potion a eu des ratés

Je ne peux que renifler mais je ne fais aucun commentaire, je ne voudrais pas l'arrêter dans sa lancé, il est sur la bonne voie pour me proposer de lui-même ce que je veux.

-Mais…je pense que si tu as une relation avec moi, la potion ne devrait plus agir.

-Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te laisser me prendre, dis-je en faignant la colère.

Black se recroqueville sur lui-même. Enfin, essaye, les chaînes le maintiennent toujours.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être le passif. Il faut la pénétration d'une des deux personnes impliquées dans la potion. Soit celui qu'il l'a préparé et qui y a mis sa magie dedans, soit celui qui a bu la potion. Donc, si tu me prends, la potion ne devrait plus agir après, me dit-il d'une voix douce, sans doute pour essayer de me calmer.

Bien, il a fait exactement ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Maintenant que je vais pouvoir le baiser avec son consentement et il faut qu'il se fasse pardonner. Mais ça sera pour plus tard, j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager et j'ai un gentil cabot qui s'est proposé de m'aider. D'un sort, je détache les chaînes des jambes de Black, m'approche de lui, attrape une de ses jambes au niveau de la cuisse et la soulève. Je le prépare rapidement à me recevoir et ne fait pas trop attention à ses grognements de gène, dû au traitement un peu violent de ma part. Mon but n'est pas d'être tendre mais juste de la baiser. Si il prend son pieds, tant mieux pour lui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Il faut qu'il paye un peu pour la situation dans lequel il m'a mis. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié de me retrouver nu et attaché devant deux de mes élèves.

Un sort de lubrification plus tard, je le pénètre assez violemment pour qu'il rencontre brusquement le mur. Il aura mal au dos pendant quelques jours. Tant pis. Je fais quelques va-et-vient, bouge un peu mon corps et réaffirme ma prise sur la cuisse de Black pour trouver le bon angle pour le pénétrer et recommence mes mouvements. Oh, Salazar, que ça fait du bien. Le corps pressé contre Black, je le pilonne sauvagement, écrasant régulièrement son dos contre le mur. Mais il n'a pas l'air de sans plaindre. Ce chien geint comme une gonzesse dans mon oreille. Il apprécie le traitement. Je vais même être gentil avec lui. Je lui enlève l'anneau qu'il a sur la verge. Quelque instant plus tard, je jouis, éjaculant dans le fondement de Black. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me suit, maculant nos ventres de son sperme.

Un samedi soir classique dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, je fais ma ronde à la recherche d'étudiants en dehors de leur dortoir. Enfin, ce samedi soir là n'est pas très classique. Avec tout le bruit qui annonce mon passage, les élèves vont avoir le temps de se cacher. Mais bon. Cette nuit, je prendrais certes pas du plaisir à gâcher les rendez-vous secrets de nos charmantes tête blondes, mais j'ai une très bonne compensation. Black, en animagus, un collier à une clochette, marchant à mes pieds et tenu en laisse. Même si, j'aurais préféré l'avoir en humain, nu et à quatre pattes à mes pieds. J'ai quand même bien négocié la chose. Au lieu de l'avoir nu que pour une soirée, je vais l'avoir avec moi, sous sa forme de chien, pendant un trimestre à chacune de mes rondes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien m'amuser à l'humilier. Peut-être que une prochaine ronde, je lui ferais porter un hideux vêtement pour chien. Ou un ridicule. Oh, le mieux, c'est une ronde avec un hideux et une avec un ridicule. En imaginant la scène, j'éclate de rire, faisant peur à Black. Et il a de quoi.


End file.
